Monolithic stereophonic baffles are known such as the one described for example in U.S. Pat. No. A-4,572,325. Such baffles enable by means of a monolithic device, that is to say, a device which does not comprise two sound restitution columns, but only one, a better restitution of the sound space, or acoustical ambiance than the traditional devices having two baffles. Particularly these monolithic baffles enable an excellent localization of the sound by the listeners, that is a stereophonic restitution of the sounds, which is practically independant from the position of the listener with respect to the baffle, while this is not the case when the sound restitution is made by two separate baffles of columns.
The drawback of these existing monolithic baffles resides in the fact that they exclusively work in reflection, which means that they emit sonic waves in the direction of a wall which sends them back toward the listening space. This is in fact a drawback since on the one hand all the listening rooms are not adequate for the reflective listening (one has to have a bare wall) and on the other hand the quality of the restitution is influenced by the nature of the reflective wall, its texture, hardness, rugosity, module of elasticity and so on as well as by the distance separating this reflective wall from the monolithic baffle.
The present invention has for aim the realization of a monolithic stereophonic baffle which obviates the precited drawbacks while keeping the advantages relative to the quality of the sound restitution obtained by the baffles described in the aforementioned U.S. patent.